Hetalia Answers
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask a question or say something to your favorite Hetalia characters? Here you can! Responses will be in Email format, rules are laid out by America. Have fun! T for possible answers/outcomes!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it's me, the hero!

So listen up! If you've ever wanted to ask any of your favorite characters a question or something of the sort, now you can! Just say whatever you want to say to them in a review, and we'll do our best to answer ASAP.

It'll be pretty much exactly like APH Answers, (by Drama-freakz, if you've read it before), and yes, Rain WAS given permission to do this by Drama-freakz.. So don't get all fired-up over nothin'! :)

'Kay, so, rules: You CAN do dares as well as questions, but no yaoi or yuri-ness please! This is T-rated, and it's staying that way.

Asking multiple questions to someone IS allowed. You can also ask questions to more than one nation. :)

Please try to keep it appropriate.

That's...really all! Thanks bros! Have fun, ask questions, leave comments and review of course!

-America

Rain here! So, just wanted to clear up one more thing. Much like Drama-freakz said in Hetalia Email, this will be a fan based question and answer system, with NO connection to Hidekaz Himaruya whatsoever. We are not even from the same continent, I being an American and all. I AM a world history and current world affairs buff, but that doesn't mean that I know everything that's going on in the world right now, so please try not to do anything TOO current. Please try to keep a lid on any questions involving the presidential elections, and no questions about Mr. Obama or any of the candidates! That is all! Grazie, and enjoy yourselves! :)

-Rain (='.'=)


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh mah gosh! Uhh, Canada! Oh man, im such a huge fan! Uh, i know this sounds stupid, but what do you d in your spare time? I mean, being an oblivious american sometimes, i haven't heard much from you (except from undercover boss: abroad, when one of you fitness business' was on the show)_

Wow, I feel honored to have the very first question! Um, in my spare time... Well, I always love to watch a good hockey game. Kumajirou enjoys them too. Oh, and cooking's always been one of my favorite pastimes. I generally enjoy making pancakes and sometimes waffles for Kumajirou and myself. I'll make you a stack, if you like.

Thank you again for the first question!

-Canada


	3. Chapter 3

_Eheh. I will surely 'enjoy myself' (And yes, I am that immature)._

_Anyway, um... first off Big Bro(aka America)! Yo, Bro! Happy Birthday man! (Even though it's two days after.) What's your favorite part, the fireworks or all the family being together? Also, what's your favorite ghost story?(Mwahaha)_

_Snow Bro(aka Canada)! What's the aurora borealis like? Is it as beautiful as the pictures I've seen? Also, how is Canada REALLY pronounced? Is it Canadia or Canada?_

_Hungary, I heard a rumor that you have a wooden frying pan figurine, is this true?_

_Germany, have you ever been to the place where you can bathe in beer?_

_Prussia, same question as Germany._

_That is all. *Bows* Thank you for your time_

Aw, thanks dude! It's great to hear that even after the fact! I'm not sure what my favorite part is. I mean, the fireworks are epic and all, but at the same time it's great to know that my birthday brings people together, so...

*gulp* My f-favorite ghost story? L-Let's see...Th-There's this one that Matthew t-told me once when h-he was drunk...It was like this:

_There was a little girl who didn't like to be without her parents. One night, her parents had to go out and leave her home alone. It was her first time being home alone, so her parents told her, "If you get scared, just pet the dog." _

_So when it was bedtime that night, she got into bed and tried going to sleep. After a few minutes, she thought she heard a noise. It scared her, so she reached down to pet the dog. The dog licked her hand and she soon fell asleep._

_A few hours later, she awoke to hear a dripping sound. It was coming from the bathroom, so she got up to go see what it was. She walked into the bathroom and turned the light on._

_What she saw was the dog, cut open and hanging from the shower curtain. And scrawled in blood across the bathroom mirror were the words "Humans can lick too"._

Th-There! My 'favorite' ghost story (more like the one that scares me the most)! W-Wasn't it creepy? It still gives me shivers to think about...

-America

Another question for me! I feel so honored :) Oh, yes, the aurora borealis is just as beautiful as you've probably heard. In fact, the pictures don't even do it credit! There's nothing like seeing it for yourself. Would you like to come with me to see them sometime? I'd be happy to have someone else besides Kuma and myself.

My name is really pronounced Canada. I know I said it Canadia a few times, but that was because I was out of it, since I was probably depressed from being ignored. And I know America says it 'Canadia' just to spite me! He's always such a loudmouth!

-Canada

I can put that rumor to rest... Yes, yes I do have one. It's on my dresser, next to a painting of Prussia and I when we were kids.

-Hungary

Yes, I have been there a few times. The first time was because Prussia dragged me there, but since then I have gone back a few more times of my own accord.

-Germany

Uh, I think West pretty much just answered that one for you. But yep.

-Prussia


	4. Chapter 4

_hey! Call me AlmostOtaku, k? its my webname. Anyhoo_

_Germany: FOR THE LAST TIME: ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE? DON'T SLIP OUT OF IT!_

_Everyone: What is your opinion on the fan-based pairings? (don't have to answer if touchy subject)_

_England: Your fave magic spell?_

_Russia: Can I hug you? Also, please don't hurt your subordinats._

_Belarus: What would you do if Russia died? _

_Canada: Hello. WHY DID YOU PUNISH US AMERICANS WITH JUSTIN BIEBER? WHY? sorry for yelling, I just... why?_

_China: No question, just a statement. You. Are. A. Girl. Thank you._

_...thats it! ...for now, anyway. See Ya!_

* * *

Alright, I'll answer as truthfully as possible. I don't know. I've been asked that question many times before, and I've also heard Italy mention the name once or twice. But in all truth, I don't know. I can't answer that question completely, because, as you might have heard, I have no memory of my early childhood. The earliest thing I remember is waking up on a grassy hill and Prussia saying something like "Oh wow, you're finally awake! That's totally awesome!" I apologize for not being able to answer your question any better.

-Germany

Um, I'm not sure myself. I mean, it's easier to understand if it has some historical base and stuff, but if they're COMPLETELY fan-based, then it gets a little…. Awkward, I guess.

-America

All I can say is, I can't stand the thought of that Frog-face France being any more to me than an annoying acquaintance. As for my favorite spell, I did turn France into a literal frog once. That would have been more fun, had he not decided to hide in my shower. Ugh…

-England

Sure, you can have a hug. I'll try not to break any bones, but no guarantees, da?

Oh? Now why would I do that? Did… did one of them bring up Lake Placid in the Miracle on ice? Kolkolkolkolkolkol…

-Russia

…Whatever or whoever killed him, I would make the last hours of their life a quite literal living hell before killing them slowly and painfully whilst enjoying every second of it.

-Belarus

Hello to you too.

I'm sorry! I really am! But this one day, Cuba had beat me up…again… because he mistaked me for America. I got so mad at America, and I kept thinking, 'I'll teach America a lesson!' and… I guess Justin Bieber is punishment from me to my obnoxious brother. I apologize to you though!

-Canada

AIYAH! I am NOT a girl, aru! That bishie drawing of me I made on the chalkboard at the meeting was just for fun, aru!

-China


	5. Chapter 5

_Um, hi. I'm going to ask some questions, if you don't mind._

_North Italy: Your pastas are so good! I LIKE, TOTALLY LOVE YOUR PASTAS AND PIZZAS! How do make them so good?_

_America: Belated Independence Day! Even though I'm not in America, I still celebrated it (in my own way). Anyway, what's your favourite burger?_

_China: Panda! Haha! Hey, Mr. China, your food tastes good! Also um...Are you still mad at England for getting Hong Kong?_

_And a little addendum, watch out for Russia..he may try to disguise himself as a panda again..grr.._

_Japan: Yay! It's Japan! Anyway, making sashimi takes to much time..how do you have the patience to do it?_

_England: Yay! It's England! Is tea refreshing? And do one gentlemanly action. _

_Oh, and are you really a gentleman? N-Not that I'm doubting you..!_

_Thank you! Grazie! Danke! Arigatō! Xièxiè! Merci! Gracias! Salamat! Tak!_

* * *

Ve~ Grazie! I know, pasta is wonderful~

I'm so glad you like them so much! Do you want me to make you some? I'll get fratellone to help too!

Umm… I don't really know. Authenticity is probably part of it, but Nonno also taught me and fratellone to cook when we were really little. Pasta was the first thing we learned how to make, and… I guess it just comes from centuries and centuries of practice!

-Italy

Oh, thanks so much! It's great to hear that after the fact too. And it's cool that you celebrated even though you're not here!

My favorite burger? Uhh… I dunno, man. It's kind of am tossup between about fifty different kinds and a good ol' cheeseburger! I just can't choose one!

-America

Why thank you! I know it does, it tastes so good because it's made by me, aru!

I have mostly forgiven him for that. Mostly… but sometimes it still gets to me, aru!

Aiyah! Thank you for the warning, I've been much more careful since that… incident.

-China

Yes, it is me. Making sashimi _is_ quite time-consuming, but it is something I truly enjoy doing, as cooking is one of my passions. Also, it tastes quite good when I finish, so that also helps me to be patient.

-Japan

Yes, it is quite refreshing. Well, to me anyway.

One gentlemanly action? I'm not quite sure what to do… something like taking someone's arm and showing them around? I could show you around my home, if you like…

Of course I'm a gentleman. I'm an absolutely invincible British gentleman.

-England


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh man, I feel so sorry for ya America! I heard that story from Russia! For a few days I was scared to have ANY body parts hanging over my bed! By the way, where did that fear of ghost come from? After all, in History class, there seemed to be a lot of wars. Did they corupt you or something like that?_

* * *

I know, it's horrible, right? You heard it from the Commie bastard? Damn, no womnder it scared you THAT bad… Wait, you were WHAT?

Um…I'm not quite sure to tell you the truth. I've seen some pretty crazy stuff, a lot of it during wars, so maybe that was part of it. But actually, I've had my fear since I was a little kid. It might have to do with England using magic and calling spirits all the time…

-America


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! Yeah so I have a few questions._

_America, what was it like growing up with England? I mean, it must have been kinda weird seeing him talk to stuff._

_France: Why can't you respect peoples' personal space?_

_Romano: Where did you learn to cuss so much?_

_England: Dude, how many magical friends do you have?_

_Yeah, that'll be all._

_Cordelia Rosencrantz_

* * *

Umm… well, it had its fair share of weirdness, definitely. But Iggy was great. I mean, he cared for me and played with me and all. He even made me that set of toy soldiers, ya know! Man, I haven't seen those things in forever… maybe it's time to clean out my attic again?

-America

The reason is simple. Because if I respected people's personal space, then I wouldn't be able to share all of my love with them!

-France

I don't really know. I guess I just picked it up in my spare time as a kid. I used to go on walks through Rome and eavesdrop on people's conversations. And I also learned a few things whenever the Tomato bastard got lectured by his queen when I was little.

-Romano

I'm not sure, myself. I've never really counted them all, but I would say at least a dozen. They don't usually appear all at once.

-England

**Okay, so quick A/N! You CAN dare/tell the characters to do things as well. Just making sure everyone knows! :)**

**-Rain**


	8. Chapter 8

_((Sorry I didn't log in before, but now I'm loggin' in))_

_Italy: You're welcome! :D Yes, some pasta sounds great! Oh, I see. From now on, I'll call you and your brother, the "Masters of Pasta"!_

_Also, is your fratello being nice to you?_

_America: You're welcome, dude! It's like, totally fine and fun! Besides, I have relatives over there too!_

_I know exactly how you feel..it's confusing which is the best food._

_China: You're welcome, Zhongguō! Of course, to be expected from you! :3 ..I see...Maybe, maybe you'll forgive him sooner or later._

_Yes, that's good._

_Japan: Yay! :3 Japan, you're so cool! The games you make are good too! _

_England: ..Hm, Tea sounds good...So I guess it is! _

_..W-Well..I don't really like to bother you._

_Absolutely! :D _

_Russia: Does Belarus still chase you? ...You should ask help from Ukraine or the Baltics.._

_Thanks! Tak! Danke! Gracias! Salamat! Merci! Arigatō!_

* * *

Ve-heheh~ Okay! I'll make some for you as soon as I can!

Really? You don't have to but grazie anyway~!

Well, he's been a little nicer to me, I guess. I mean, since we were kind of stuck together during the war while we were trying to capture England, we've gotten a bit closer. He still yells at me though…

-Italy

Oh, sweet! Are you gonna come to the states sometime soon?

I know, it is really hard… Sorry I couldn't give you a better answer.

-America

Of course it is, aru! I pride myself on my unmatched culinary ability.

Maybe I will, aru…

-China

Arigato. I am pleased to hear that you like my games. I am developing more already, so I am hopeful that those will be to your liking as well.

-Japan

It really is. There are so many different flavors, too, so you have a variety to choose from.

Oh, it wouldn't be a bother. Really, I've nothing to do today. Are you sure?

Of course.

-England

Da, she still chases me… I should? Well, maybe my Lithuania will be able to help. But the rest of the Baltics are terrified of her. And Ukraine say she's too scary…

-Russia


	9. Chapter 9

_I have a couple of questions_

_Ramano does Italy still annoy you with his Germany obssesion? and I kinda like you better than Italy_

_Russia which sister do you like better Ukraine or Belarus? You have to pick one so be honest_

_England I so totaly love you a lot your my fav. What kind of tea do you like and wich one is best for a headach (if there is one)?_

* * *

Of course he does. He needs to stop hanging around with him so much.

Oh. Grazie, I don't hear that often.

-Romano

Ukraine. Quite honestly. She's so sweet and doesn't make me want to scream like a five-year-old child when I see her.

-Russia

Well, thank you very much. That's pleasing to hear.

I'm not sure I could choose a single favorite, but I do love Earl Grey and Dutchess Grey. Both are splendid. For a headache? Chamomile is a classic remedy, and peppermint tea also works quite well if your headaches are accompanied by an upset stomach.

-England


	10. Chapter 10

_Germany: why do you not like you older brother? I dare you to hug and say I love you to Prussia in front of all the nations. Its the least you could do he raised you (you know)._

_Prussia: you are AWESOME why is it that you are one of the few that sees Canada? and why do you call him berdie? And again you are AWESOME (you are so awesome it had to be said twice)._

* * *

It's not that I don't like him. I just… find him to be rather obnoxious.

Fine, I will. Yes, I know he raised me…

-Germany

Kesese~ Of course I am. Um… I'm not quite sure. My awesomeness allows me to see him?

Again, I don't really know. Nicknames are just fun, I guess.

Ja, I am. I'm glad someone recognizes that fact.

-Prussia


	11. Chapter 11

_Daddy, if Puerto Rico becomes a State in one month's time, will you adopt Spanish as a second language?_

_- Michigan_

* * *

Uh, I'm assuming you're talking to me? I really don't know… I mean, it's definitely a possibility, since a lot of my citizens speak Spanish anywayy, but… I dunno. It could go either way.

-America


	12. Chapter 12

_Question to Seychelles: Why don't you like British tea? Why did you so oppose England when he made you his territory?_

_Question to Prussia: If you had to describe yourself in one word besides awesome, what would it be?_

_Question to Spain: Does Romano ever participate in Tomatina? _

_Question for Romano: Which is your favorite pizza or pasta? When Spain asks you to clean, do you try? Have you ever gotten overweight from pizza in your childhood? Did you pay attention to Spanish class when Spain was teaching you? If you were a captain on a pirate ship what colors would you wear and what would the ship's name be?_

_Question for Hungary: Has anyone actually made a big enough dent in your frying pan that you had to get another? Has Prussia ever shown fear of your frying pan?_

_Question to France: Have you ever got in a fist-fight with someone over Seychelles?_

_Question for Italy: Does Germany always fold your clothes? Did he ever compliment that song you made for him in world war one?_

_Question to Germany: Has Italy ever worn underwear on his head? If so were they clean? Do you always clean up after Italy?_

_Question to Liechtenstein: Have you ever gotten drunk?_

_Question to Switzerland: Would you wear a dress for Liechtenstein?_

_Question to Russia: Have you ever had sunflowers in your house before?_

_Question to Ukraine: Have you ever worn a training bra?_

_That's all for now X3_

* * *

Hmph. If you had to drink anything made by the British Empire, you wouldn't like it either. As for why I opposed England, no country really wants to be another's territory. Let that speak for itself.

-Seychelles

Damn, one word _besides_ awesome? Uh… Ehrfürchtige. HA!

-Prussia

You mean _La Tomatina?_ Si, he's come with me a few times. But he doesn't participate often. He usually ends up getting in a fight because somebody hit him… He's forgetful that way. But cute! ^^

-Spain

Um… Pizza. Pasta is fratellino's favorite.

Of course I tr-! I mean, yeah, I try. But I never end up being very useful…

No.

I guess I did. I mean, I usually tried to, but Spanish was just… annoying.

Hm. Interesting thought. Uh… I would probably wear green with gold and black trim. Wait, why do I sound like a girl?

The ship's name… I don't know. Probably something like _La Ragazza Siciliana._

-Romano

Umm… Not that I can think of. It _is_ cast iron, so it's pretty sturdy.

Yes. He won't admit it, but he's terrified. :)

-Hungary

Hm…Not that I can remember, non.

-France

Ve~ He does when I take a siesta! But any other time I ask him to, he usually tells me to do it myself…

Si! He did once. It was a while after the fact, but still!

-Italy

Yes, he has. No, they weren't. I don't generally let him leave his dirty underwear on the floor.

Yes, I do. Someone has to, and since he usually doesn't do it himself except for when he's cooking, I end up doing it often.

-Germany

No. Big Brother won't let me drink more than a glass of wine.

-Liechtenstein

…Yes.

-Switzerland

Oh, yes! Lots of times, da? They brighten up the rooms during the usual snowstorms.

-Russia

Wh-What? U-Um… I don't recall ever having worn one, no…

-Ukraine


	13. Chapter 13

_Germany: Do you love Italy?_

_Italy: Do you love Germany?_

_Kiss if both of you say yes! XD_

* * *

Well, I _did _say I loved him after he came crying to me about what England had said to him. But it is only as a friend.

I suppose I should now.

-Germany

Ve~ Yup! We're even getting married soon :D I'm gonna wear a really pretty dress~!

Okay! I'll kiss Doitsu!  
-Italy

Woah! Italy's a little… optimistic. Nein, we are _not_ getting married.

-Germany


	14. Chapter 14

_America: Good luck with that, dude._

_France: How about you find a new way to share your love? Because I don't think England -or anyone, for that matter- appreciates you trying to do...STUFF to them._

_Romano: Well, that explains why you have such a potty-mouth._

_England: Where do they even COME from, for that matter?_

* * *

Thanks!

-America

But why? It's too fun! Besides, resistance just makes me love him-them- more!

-France

Indeed it does.

-Romano

They… you know what, I don't really know, myself. I ought to look into it… But they are NOT imaginary!

-England


	15. Chapter 15

_America: What would you do if you saw the ghost of one of your former bosses?_

_England: Wales is more awesome than you are, because he can see me._

_Japan: When is the sixth Generation of my mind going to be discovered by you?_

_Vietnam: Why is your version of Crystal so Arceusdamned screwed up?_

_France: I dare you to grope Russia... in front of Belarus._

_That guy with the animal that looks like a Cubchoo: Why are you so easy to forget, and could you please do SOMETHING to get everyone to notice you BESIDES the whole Justin Bieber thing? I mean, come on... Not even Celine Dion was THIS annoying!_

_Brazil: Yes, in fact, you ARE hosting the Olympics solely for a bunch of Gringos to win the gold medals._

_- Salamence (yes, even we Pokemon have our representations!)_

* * *

…Oh, man… *shudders*

-America

What? Why do I care about 'awesomeness?' I'm not like Prussia or America, thank you very much!

-England

What? Oh, yes, you are Salamence correct? The sixth Generation.. I am currently working on it. However, patience will be required. I apologize.

-Japan

Hmph! It's not MY fault Americans are so 'Arceusdamned' awful at translating! I believe the only accurate translation in that entire game was 'It's a TV set'!

-Vietnam

What? Why do you want me to die?

-France

I don't know! It's not my fault… And I really didn't want to be noticed solely because of him… I know he's really annoying! America won't stop ridiculing me about it as it is!

-Canada

What? No we're not! My president even said we weren't! And we're NOT letting those Gringos win OUR gold medals!

-Brazil


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello_

_North Italy, how do you manage to be so adorable all the time? I mean, you're just so cute!_

_Canada, will you marry me? Cuz you're fantastic. 3 (My friends and I celebrated Canada Day ya know. Even though we're American...) You're as adorable as Italy!_

_America, have you ever played Amnesia: The Dark Descent? I feel like your reactions to the game would be priceless. :D _

_England, are your scones really as deadly as everyone claims?_

_And Russia, do you ever take off that scarf of yours?_

* * *

Um…I don't know… Maybe it's hereditary? :D But grazie! Molto grazie~ I'm told that a lot…

-Italy

Uh, I d-don't know about that…. Oh, really? Wow, thank you so much! It's nice to be thought of so highly by one of my brother's citizens.

-Canada

Amnesia? I've heard of it, but I've definitely never dared to play it… Maybe sometime, about a century from now… *shivers*

-America

Well, of course not! You really think I'd still be alive if they were? Also, you might want to askm someone else who's 'survived' them.

-England

Um… Not that I can remember, da? I've always worn this ever since my big sister Ukraine gave it to me.

-Russia


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Canada and Prussia, _

_I love you guys._

* * *

Oh! Th-Thank you very much…

-Canada

Oh. Of course you do, I'm just that awesome. But danke.

-Prussia


	18. Chapter 18

_Yea, a friend of mine tried that once (it didnt work... i think lol). but what was odd is that after i wasnt friends with her anymore, i had a canada curl before (IM NOT JOKING I SERIOUSLY DO!), but then i got your cowlick in my bangs (fringe)! So, im just gonna blame you for that (you seemed to have rubbed off on me)! (even tho im nicknamed "Canada", i have it!) _

_Anyway, I think im getting way into this but this one is for the bad touch trio (France, Spain, and Prussia). How is it that you seem to be able to get slap-happy drunk so much? I mean, France and Prussia, i can understand (cause face it, france is famous for good wine, while Prussia in Germany is good with beer), but Spain? (starting to think its from the tomatoes ".)_

_(sorry if it seems confusing, used a lot of parenthesis .")_

* * *

Wow, really? It's weird how things work out that way…

Haha! That's awesome! I'm so telling Mattie!

-America

It actually takes a lot to get us drunk. Or me, at least, because I'm so awesome. Anyway, I don't really know…

-Prussia

Oui, the wine is so good! That's why I can get drunk so easily, because I drink so much of it ~ It is addicting!

-France

Hm… I don't know. Maybe it really is because of the tomatoes~ Did you hear about that tomato study? About making people too cheery? That might be it. At least, Lovi thinks so…

-Spain


	19. Chapter 19

_To Italia: Ve..Grazie! You're welcome! :D _

_Hm, I see. Don't worry. Elder siblings are always like that, I know._

_To America: ..I don't really know for sure yet..but maybe! :) _

_Don't worry about it, heroic dude! S'all fine! I understand. :)_

_To China-laoshī: :D _

_To Japan-san: Dō itashimashite! :D_

_To Mr. England: Wow...And do you know who made tea? Since you're the nation who seems to love them, maybe you're the one who made it. But then again, I could be wrong, it could be China or some other nation._

_...Well, I guess it would be fine..But just say if it's bother, all right?_

_:)_

_To Russia: Yes, you should. In times like these, when you're being stalked by stalkers (psychotic, obsessed ones), you should ask some help!_

* * *

Ve~ Really? But Prussia isn't like that with Germany…

-Italy

Really? Cool, it's be sweet if you did! :)

Thanks.

-America

:D To you too.

-China

:)

-Japan

Actually, it wasn't me… It _is_ China.

Of course. I will.

-England

Okay, maybe I will, da? My little Lithy seems to be the only one who isn't scared of her, so maybe I'll ask him first.

-Russia


	20. Chapter 20

_Italy, I dare you to write on Germany's face when he's asleep and then blame it on England. (or blame it on someone else, the point is that you blame someone else.)_

* * *

Ve-? O-Okay…

*Goes and scribbles random Italian phrases over Doitsu's face*

-Italy

AGH-! What the hell? Why does my face feel weird….? I guess I'd better go to the mirror…

….ITALYYYYY!

-Germany

WAAAAHHHH! I'm sorry! It's England's fault! He and his magical faries did it!

-Italy

WHAT? ITALY! I'LL CURSE YOU!

-England


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello nations! . Ok so i'm just like a huge fan-girl not some state or something. But that does not mean i do not have questions! l:) haha ok first, this is to America and England. Have you two ever dated/are you still dating? There are so mant fanfics/doujjnshi's out there on you two that i figured it must be a little bit true! . Ok this one to China. So some of my other friends who have only seen like a few hetalia episodes say that they think your a girl! Dude can you believe that? Your to adorable to be a girl! Ok that last sentence didn't make much sence but it did to me! One last thing so say here other than that. America your like my fav. character! Haha people tell me that i talk the same way as you in real life, and btw i do live in America ;) anyways i have earrings with you on them eatin a burger and i'm prob gunna cosplay as you for sakuracon this year before i move! :D ok so thats all i'm gunna write, thank u for anwsering my questions ._

* * *

M-Me and Iggy? Um, no. Not that I'm aware of…

There are? …O/O

-America

What? Never! …

0A0… -/-

-England

Ah! Thank you, aru! I hate it when the call me a girl! I may have longer hair than most of the other nations, but that doesn't make me more feminine than them! Like France, for instance…aru…

-China

Wow, that's great to hear! Thanks!

Really? Haha, that's awesome!

Whoa, you do? I wanna see them! :D

Epic, I'd love to see pictures of that :)

-America


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi it's me again (the one that likes england)_

_Ramano I'm sorry. You should do what I do when my brother annoys me take a stick and hit him with it._

_Russia ukraine seems really sweet was it hard to not be able to see her? and now that she's not so poor are you makeing up for all the lost time? I know when my brother was gone I missed him a lot and when he came back I clung to him (I have two brothers so I'm talking about a different one with Romano)_

_England thank you for the advice. You really are my fav, so can I have a hug._

* * *

It's fine. I'm used to it. Mostly…

Mm… Maybe. But he's pretty sensitive, you know. I don't _really_ wanna hurt him…

-Romano

Sometimes it is, da?

Hm… Not really, no. But I should try.

Aw, that seems sad. But also very sweet and happy. It's good that you love your brother so much, da? Just… not as much as Belarus.

-Russia

Oh, you're quite welcome. Glad to be of help. And thank you again.

A hug? Sure.

-England


	23. Chapter 23

_Germany honestly I don't Prussia is that annoying he unified Germany so how bad can he really be?_

_What would you do if Prussia wasn't around anymore?_

_Prussia I'm sure your AWESOMENESS is the reason why you see Canada. You are my absolute fav love ya lots hugs._

* * *

Well, it's just…. You try living with him. But… I know he unified our country. And I am very grateful to him for everything he's done for me.

If he wasn't here… I- I don't know… P-Please don't make me think of that possibility.

-Germany

Of course it is! Aw, thanks! You can have a hug. Kese- Hm? What's the matter, West? …Are you crying?

-Prussia


	24. Chapter 24

_North Italy, you're welcome! :D__Canada, can we at least be friends?__America, oh, it's not thattt bad. Well...usually...__England, that's a very valid point...__Russia, does that mean you sleep with it on?_

* * *

Of course! I don't have that many friends, so… Thank you! I'll make pancakes to celebrate, if you'd like!

-Canada

Hmm… I'll take your word for it.

-America

Ah! Thank you for understanding! I thought no one ever would.

-England

Da. It's very comfy as a pillow too.

-Russia


	25. Chapter 25

_England , would you like a cupcake love ? _

— _2p England _

_South Korea , who so you like better japan or china ? I need to know for the next doujishi I'm drawing ._

— _Hungary _

_Romano , just accept your feeling for Spain damn it the sooner you do that the sooner i get laid by this lazy a** over here_

—_2p Romano _

_Canada,South Korea , Romano , would you guys adopt me at all ? Cause I'd love to live with you guys. _

— _The French Twins _

_France , I'm French by blood , but have not vist the xounrty since middle school , can you re- teach me the ' true meaning of being French ' _

—_The French Twins_

* * *

What the-? Bloody hell, is there another me? No, thank you, I like my own cooking.

-England

Ummm…. I don't know, da ze. Probably Japan, but China's my aniki…

-South Korea

What the hell?! Who are you? And what do you mean, the sooner I confess, the sooner you get laid?! That'd better not mean what I think it does…

-Romano

Oh, uh, sure. I'll make you some pancakes whenever you want them :)

-Canada

Sure! You can help me surprise Japan, da ze!

-South Korea

No. I'd…. really be no good with any form of parenthood. Plus, I don't want to live with that… groper and the invisible boy.

-Romano

Ohonhonhon~! But of course! Anything you need to know~!

-France


	26. Chapter 26

_ITA! *Runs and tackles* You're soooo cute! Anyway, if you and Germany are getting married am I invited? Can I help pick out the dress? Can I wear a tux?__  
__Speaking of tuxes, America do you still have the one that Iggy gave you? If so, can I see you in it? If not, can I see you in a different tux? Yeah... I just wanna see you in a tux. Also, was it awkward coming to the meetings right after you got independence with Iggy there? Also, did the whole hero complex come before or after your independence?__  
__Anyway, Germany, COME ON! How can you not be getting married? Your practically written in the stars! Also, if I were you, keep the marriage a secret so you don't have millions of crazy fangirls coming after you. But of course, you'd invite me... right?__  
__SNOW BRO! Eheh. I dare you to dye your hair bright blue. Then come back and tell me how many people noticed. And who didn't, for I will go all hockey-stick on their asses! Also, has there ever been a day that the sun didn't rise AT ALL? I dare you to shave Kumajirou! Let's see if he remembers you THEN! Eheh... *Plotting*__  
__Russia! Can I be your friend? Is it hard to make friends with everyone running away from you all the time? Other than Belarus, is there anything else that scares you? I know Belarus scares her, but she's your sister and you love her, right? And you love Ukraine too? Side note, what happens to the people you become one with? Am I asking too many questions?__  
__Ukraine: I'll help you gain more money! That way you can hang out with Russia again! But, just a few questions first, 'kay? Is it hard not being able to talk to your Big Bro? Was Belarus as scary as a child as she is now? What kind of things do you farm? Do a lot of people stare at you because you have big boobs? Do a lot of people envy you? Are they mean to you? Can you give me their names and addresses? *Eyes shining*__  
__Romano, what was the first cuss word you spoke? When was this? How old were you? Do you really hate Spain? I DARE YOU TO KISS SEYCHELLES! Except, don't tell her I dared you or she would kill me! Don't kill me either! I'm too awesome to die!__  
__Speaking of awesome. Or should I say UNAWESOME? Prussia, did you always think you were awesome? Was Germany always a control freak? Do you wear contacts? I DARE YOU TO KISS VIETNAM! Or Raindrop Ninja, either would be good!__  
__Switzerland, what do you do when Lichtenstein goes to a friends house? Do you come and threaten everyone or do you just stay home and worry? Has France ever streaked across your lawn? How many people have you actually shot? Have you ever taught Lichtenstein to shoot a gun? For self defense and stuff?__  
__Hungary, you have a painting of you and Prussia? That's so sweet! Also, do you have more than one figurine? If so, can I buy one? X3__  
__Oh gosh, this is long. Man, I feel really bad now. Sorry! *Bows* I overdid it! (Notice how I'm not fixing it.)__  
__Kiwi\(*0*)/_

* * *

Ve~ Yeah! And I'd love the help! But do you know any good stores, cause I don't know where to go~

-Italy

What tux- Oh! You mean that old one? Yeah, I still have it. Um, sure. I'll go put it on.

Oh, yeah. Definitely awkward the first few times. More like he wouldn't even look at me. He seemed hurt.

Actually, I think it came before. I've always looked up to Iggy, and I considered him my hero. I used to want to be just like him when I was a little kid, so… I guess that's where it came from.

-America

We are NOT getting married! How many times must I repeat myself?

Well, thank you for the advice, anyway.

-Germany

Wh-What? U-Um, okay… I'll just borrow some from Al's medicine cabinet. I'll be sure to let you know.

Oh, yes there has been. Up near Alaska, at least. But I can't remember otherwise…

Shave him? I-I would never do that! I don't care if Mr. Kumakichi never remembers me…

-Canada

Da. Yes, it is hard to make friends, between that and Belarus.

Not really. Y-Yes, I do, because we are family… Oh, of course I love Ukraine too! She's my loving big sister! She gave me this scarf, you know.

They live forever in eternal snowfall. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~…

No, it's fine.

-Russia

Oh! Th-Thank you so much!

Yes, it is awfully hard sometimes. I miss my little brother!

Yes, she was just as scary…

I don't really keep track… Just typical crops, I guess. It's been a while…

Y-Yes, the do… Me? I don't think they envy me. I'm not very enviable… W-Well, sometimes people are mean to me, yes, b-but don't hurt them!

-Ukraine

I think it was _merda_. At my grandpa's house, when I was five.

Do I really hate him? N-No…. He just gets on my nerves a lot.

Umm… Okay.

…She hit me in the face with a swordfish.

-Romano

Thank you SO much, I feel loved.

Um… Pretty much, yeah. Not always… But he kinda started as he got older.

No, I don't wear contacts.

Vietnam? I don't really know her, but… Okay.

She turned bright red and almost maimed me with an oar.

-Prussia

I don't let her go anywhere by herself. So yes, I do come with her.

Yes. Unfortunately.

Not too horribly many, I think…

Yeah. For self-defense, as you said.

-Switzerland

Yep, I do! Heheh… He doesn't know that though.

Sorry to say, I only have one. I haven't been able to find more than one… But I could have one made for you, if you'd like.

-Hungary


	27. Chapter 27

_Okay, first of all, hello everyone! Now onto the questions :)_

_Italy: Do you think that Germany and HRE look alike? If so, do you think they're the same person? Also, I love you :)_

_Germany: Would you mind if I called you Doitsu? Um, how does wurst taste? Do you love Italy? Could I have a hug?_

_England: The Olympics are coming up soon, how do you feel? Do you think you'll beat America? Um, you were a pirate right? How'd that feel? Is it true that you have a tattoo of a six-string? I love you for causing Coldplay to exist _

_Sweden: Why don't you talk? How do you feel about inventing the Carmelldansen? Can I also be your wife? And may I have a hug?_

_Prussia: You're awesome, but I jacked your Gilbird. To get him back, I dare you to wear England's sexy waiter costume with bunny ears and sing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' at a world meeting :)_

_Romano: Ti Amo! And can I get a hug? _

_Spain: You know you have a great ass, right? Why you love tomatoes so much?_

_France: May I call you big bro, s'il vous plait?_

_Lithuania: WHY DO YOU LOVE BELARUS? What do you see in her? How do you deal with Poland?_

* * *

Germany and… Holy Rome? Oh, um, yes…

The same person? I… don't know.

Oh, really? Yay~! I love you too!

-Italy

Sure. I get that enough from Italy.

It tastes very good.

I think of him as the closest friend I have.

Sure.

-Germany

I apologize for not getting the chance to respond earlier. I was rather nervous, but I do believe everything went splendidly. Though god knows the closing ceremonies could have done without that ridiculous American group… What are they called? OneAim, or something?

Yes, I was. It was… very free. I like the sea. Though I'm not too fond of the occasional seasickness…

Yes, I do.

Why, thank. I hear that often, and I'm glad you enjoy them so.

-England

I do talk. Not much, though.

I have mixed feelings.

Finland is my wife, but… you can be my daughter.

Yes.

-Sweden

Yes I am. Wait, you did what? Damn it! I thought I told him not to go with strangers!

Alright… But I haven't been to England's or a World Meeting in a while.

-Prussia

Oh. Um, thanks.

…..Fine. Spain'll pester me if I don't…

-Romano

What? Oh, u-um, gracias.

I love them because they are so cute and juicy and tasty~! And red just like my little Tomato~

-Spain

Oui, but of course! And I shall call you _ma petite souer~_

-France

I love her because she's beautiful and perfect in every way!

Oh, um… Just practice. I've had lots and lots of practice…

-Lithuania


	28. Chapter 28

_North Italy, Prussia-san doesn't yell at Germany. But he destroys Germany and everyone else's eardrums sometimes.._

_America: Yeah, totally! I hope I could! _

_You're welcome! ;D_

_To China: Xiexie, Zhongguo! Anyway, how's your country? _

_To Japan-san, :) Japan, who is your most closest Asian country friend?_

_To England-san: ..Okay. Thanks! I'm sure your place is cool!_

_:D Oh, and uh..who is your most closest European country friend?_

_Russia, yup! Did you know that Lithuania likes your sister, Belarus?_

_Thanks! :)_

* * *

Oh, okay. I was confused~

-Italy

You totally can! Thanks again!

-America

My country is doing fine. Though it is getting a bit crowded… But at the very least, our solar energy production is rising.

-China

No problem. You should visit sometime.

My closest European friend? Well… Probably either Spain or China.

-England

My closest Asian friend? That would probably be Taiwan.

-Japan

He does? I did not know that… Kolkolkolkolkol…

-Russia


	29. Chapter 29

_Romano well that's true your brother does look sensitive and a cry baby. So maybe you could try distracting with something when he starts getting annoying._

_Russia you should maybe go to the movies with her or spend the day with her and just hangout and talk I'm sure Ukraine would like that. I do love my brother both of them actually even though one of them is an ass sometimes he has his good moments when he's not a total ass but I don't love them like Belarus loves you I could never think of them that way. _

_England you are sweet *hug* anyway why do people make fun of your food its not that bad I actually love your fish and chips there really good_

* * *

He is. Believe me, he is.

Distract him with what? I can't make pasta every time he gets annoying… Apparently, he likes cats. Would that work?

-Romano

Really? Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to do that. Thank you for the suggestion.

-Russia

Oh! Thank you.

I don't know why. It gets incredibly frustrating sometimes… Really? You do? Would you like me to make you some?

-England


	30. Chapter 30

_Germany I did not mean to make you cry, but I know what I'm talking about I have a brother who was annoying we would fight but when I needed him he was there for me. But I never told him how much he meant to me then he went to the army he was gone for five years. When he came back he was completly different he wasn't how I remembered him, and now we don't spent time together and when I try he tells me to go away and slams the door in my face so even thoug he's here he's still gone. So heres a cake (gives you cake) go share it with Prussia and tell him how much you appreciate the things he's done for you._

* * *

…I see. I'm… very sorry.

Thank you. I'll make sure to do that.

-Germany


	31. Chapter 31

_Italy! XD Germany and Prussia are pretty close and I was wondering how close are you and Romano? And do you have a third brother? I thought you did but I'm not sure, thanks! :)_

* * *

Ve… Romano and I are kind of close, I guess. We were much closer when we lived with Grandpa, but then since we had to live under different sovereigns I guess we grew apart…

A third brother? Nope, as far as I know it's just me and Romano~

-Italy


	32. Chapter 32

_America: Welcome!_

_France: Because no one would want you invading their personal space! Wait, I have an idea! I dare you to not say or do anything pervish for a whole week! And if you do... I will tell Switzerland that you were eyeing Lichtenstein!_

_England: No need to get defensive, Iggy! I believe you 100% that they are real._

* * *

But why not? W-Wait, you'd do what? O-Okay…

-France

You… do? Finally someone believes me! Thank you!

-England


	33. Chapter 33

_Yes, I was, dad. You're my father, France is my mother and Canada and England are uncles, which means that I am a burger loving, invisible, magic-using pervert of a State._

_Speaking of the perverted side... Japan, do you or do you not like tentacle rape?_

* * *

Oh… That sounds kinda scary, actually…. But if I'm your dad, then you have to be totally epic, so I'm not worried!

-America

What? Oh, um… w-well…. I have to answer, don't I? So then…. I-I guess a little bit…

-Japan


	34. Chapter 34

_Vietnam: I say "Arceusdamned" because Arceus is seen as the Pokemon version of the Christian deity. Personally, I'm a Mewist (meaning that I believe in the theory of evolution and that since Mew is the common ancestor of all Pokemon, we all evolved from Mew.)_

_Japan: Patience, as you know quite well, is not a strong point for a Dragon type._

_England: The question wasn't about awesomeness, it was about Wales being able to see me since I'm a dragon._

_America: ...Even if it was someone you idolized like George Washington or liked a lot, like JFK or Reagan?_

_Russia: I know YOU'RE definitely not holding the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi simply so those Capitalists can win your Gold Medals, right?_

_Brazil: We'll see in four years, won't we?_

_-Salamence_

* * *

I am aware of that. I don't know what I would be considered, in that case.

-Vietnam

Haha… I know. Black 2 and White 2 should be out very soon, though.

-Japan

I know. Hm, I'd forgotten that Wales could see dragons… I do envy the bastard a little.

-England

Um… Yeah. Pretty sure. Ghosts just scare me…

-America

Of course not! Kolkolkolkolkol~…

-Russia

I guess we will.

-Brazil


	35. Chapter 35

_Thank you Italy, I will always remember you._

* * *

Ve~ No problem! I'll remember you too!

-Italy


	36. Chapter 36

_*Just wants to see how many nations react to this*_

_DUDE! I'm so gonna get glow-in-the-dark rubber bands for my braces!_

_(suspenders i think for Britian... what do you even call them that?)_

* * *

Ha, sounds pretty epic!

-America

Interesting. I'd like to see them.

-England

Really? I forgot they made those…

-Japan

They glow? Are they bright? :D

-Italy

They must look interesting at night.

-Germany

I've made them before but never seen them, aru. Can I see them?

-China

Ooh… They sound almost romantic~!

-France

Will they glow in daylight too? Or during snowstorms?

-Russia

Bet they're not as bright as Gilbird.

-Prussia

Are they red? :D

-Spain

Must be a bit strange looking in the mirror at night…

-Romano

I didn't know they could be glow-in-the-dark. I thought that stuff was bad for your teeth…

-Canada


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey England do you know that there's youtube video called England pole dancing? Were you so drunk you didn't see the camera or what and are you going to do another video like that_

_Germany what do you think of germancest, the people who write and make videos about it ?_

_Prussia same question_

_Italy and Ramano same question but swich gremancet with Itacest_

* * *

…No, I was unaware of that. Nor do I remember seeing a camera… Bloody hell… America, I'm going to kill you.

I'll delete it, thank you.

-England

Well, I suppose everyone's entitled to their own opinions, likes and dislikes, but… It tends to get a bit creepy.

-Germany

I'll go with what West said.

-Prussia

Ve… It makes me feel weird, and awkward sometimes around Romano…

-Italy

We're brothers. That's just… no.

-Romano


	38. Chapter 38

_Questions to Romano: ROMANO IS SO KAWAII! Do you like La Tomatina? Has Italy ever tried to put dirty underwear on head? Have you ever eaten something made by Germany? Do you think that Spain is a pedo? Do you think he has a lolita complex? (I'm not saying I think so...) Have you ever kissed a girl? Have you ever gotten hit by Hungary's frying pan or Seychelles's swordfish? How long have you gone without cursing? What are your thoughts on incest? Do you think that Italy will get together with Germany? Have you ever stepped on Switzerland's lawn? Have you ever tried a hamburger? Has anyone ever tried to cut your ahoge? Do you think it's sacred? How many times have you gotten yours and your brothers ahoges tangled? When you were little did you sleep in the same bed as Italy? Are you a christian or a catholic? Has England ever put a spell on you?_

_Questions to Prussia: Have you ever been haunted by a donut? Have you ever burned Germany's house down? Do you think Germany likes Italy? Do you think Italy likes Germany? Would you encourage their relationship? What would you do if someone blindfolded you and tossed you into Victoria Secret? How long have you gone without beer? How long have you gone without saying the word Awesome? If you were a pirate, would you hold Hungary captive? Would you do that to Vietnam? Do you think of Gilbird as a pet or a BFF? If you had to choose which best friend is better in between Spain and France who would it be? If you had to kill one of your best friends who would it be? _

_Questions to Spain: Have you every had a super size fast food meal from America? Do you think your closer to Prussia or France? Which girl nation do you like the best? If you had the chance would you go out with Ulkraine or Hungary? What kind of relationship do you have with Vietnam, Seychelles, and Hungary? Have you every wondered if Romano loves Italy? Have you ever wondered if Prussia loved Germany? What do you think of Gilbird? If you had to choose one word besides awesome to describe Prussia what would it be? Why do you think France wants the Italy Brothers so bad? _

_That's all for now _

_Elli Seychelles_

* * *

This could get a little confusing… Kawaii? I think I remember what that means… Well, uh, thanks.

You mean that tomato festival? Yeah. Spain took me to it once or twice.

Probably. I don't remember though.

Hell no.

Not really… But a lot of people do because he raised me. The only time I've thought that was when he pulled my curl…

No. What's that?

Si.

Frying pan? No. Swordfish? Yes.

I don't know… Probably about two days or so.

I don't love Feli in that way, if that's what your wondering. I guess everyone's entitled to their own opinion, but… I don't really care one way or the other I guess. Just as long as it's not me and my brother.

He'd better not…

No. I'm not that stupid.

Again I say, no, I'm not that stupid.

No. Thankfully…

I… guess? What do you mean by that?

Only a handful of times. And I don't want it to happen anymore…

Yeah, I did.

I'm Catholic.

No.

-Romano

Okay, this might be a little confusing…

No, I have not.

No, I would be probably be dead.

As in, more that friends? Oh, probably…

Yeah. I'm pretty sure.

Probably.

…Why?

I don't know… Around a day or so, actually.

Probably about six hours.

Hungary? No, because I'd likely end up getting hit again. Vietnam?... I don't really know her that well, but sure.

Best friend. Definitely.

Hmm… Probably Spain.

I… honestly couldn't choose. I'm kinda screwed without either of them…

-Prussia

No. I want to keep from dying.

I don't know. Probably Prussia, because France kept trying to take Romano from me when he was little.

I… couldn't say. Belgium and Hungary are close friends of mine, though.

Probably… Hungary. We have more of a history.

I know Seychelles because of France. She's pretty nice. I guess we're friends. Hungary, as I said before, is a good friend of mine. And Vietnam, well, I don't really associate with any of the Asian nations… I've seen her in passing, but I don't really know her. I suppose I could try to get to know her and Seychelles better…

Well, I know he loves him in a brotherly way.

Again, I know he loves him in a brotherly way.

I don't know. I'm not around the little guy a whole lot. But I think he's cute and fluffy~

Hmm… Probably loyal. He's pretty loyal. Like a dog, really, heheh~

I don't know, and I don't really want to.

-Spain


End file.
